Ranma's Father
by Ichinohei Hitomi
Summary: Who is Ranma's Father
1. The Knightmare Begins Part One

Ranma's Father   
  
The Start of the Knightmare...  
  
From the series, The Bet, initiated by Gregg Sharp, Metroanime@aol.com  
  
http://members.aol.com/greggsharp/index.html  
  
Original concept by Gregg Sharp under the name RANdom.  
  
Revised concept by Gregg Sharp by request  
  
Grey is copyright by ?  
  
A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga and Video series, Ranma  
  
1/2  
  
Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun,  
  
Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo,  
  
Mousse, Kuno Tatewaki, Kuno Kodachi, are copyright 1987, 1998 by Takahashi  
  
Rumiko.   
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan:Shogakukan Inc. Tokyo  
  
Hong Kong:Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.  
  
North America:Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Batman series created by Gil Kane  
  
Bruce Wayne, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Richard Grayson, Alfred  
  
Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Catwoman, Selina  
  
Kyle, Joker, Two-face, and Timothy Drake are copyright 1936, 1998 by DC  
  
Comics, and Time-Warner Entertainment.   
  
Publishing rights:   
  
North America:Direct Current Comics  
  
By Jessica Samolson and Ichinohei Hitomi  
  
***  
  
It was over, and a final timeline had been chosen and stabilised.   
  
For some, it was a lot of fun, for others, it had been unnerving,  
  
and for a couple, it was downright devastating.   
  
While there were parties going on in the local pub, Bacchus having  
  
donated a _lot_ of mead for the 'closing ceremonies', several others were  
  
feeling out of sorts at how everything had ended.   
  
One of the beings who felt most out of sort was Toltiir, the one  
  
who had started the whole thing.   
  
He had thought it would be a lot of fun to challenge all of the  
  
other Deities that abounded the multiverses to make small changes in the  
  
timelines and see what chaos resulted. Sad to say, the one timeline that  
  
had won was, in his opinion, one of the most boring. After all, he had  
  
seen humans who had acquired the powers of Faerie before. It had been  
  
done so many times that he, The Oldest of All Old Things, had ceased to  
  
feel any wonder at it at all.   
  
It was generally considered a very bad thing when the Spirit of  
  
Ultimate Mischief was bored, and at this point, he was bored out of his  
  
proverbial skull.   
  
The result was that there was no one to play with because the rules  
  
stated he could not interfere with the newly established timeline. Sighing  
  
he looked around at the others who had decided not to join the party, and  
  
noticed Bast scowling at yet another timeline in which Ranma had died due  
  
to Genma's stupidity in trying to teach Ranma the Neko-Ken. Even when it  
  
worked, the boy had an intense fear of felines, and that was not pleasing  
  
to Bast, an Egyptian Goddess of cats, at all.   
  
Perhaps, just perhaps...   
  
With a wink and a nod, the two moved the already dissolving  
  
timeline to parallel the methane breather's timeline, then...   
  
Toltiir decided to get mischievous as was his wont. Bast got  
  
tricky since she wanted to get rid of Genma in a way that was satisfying,  
  
yet fun.   
  
The remaining Deities, all of them full of mischief of one type or  
  
another, or who hated Genma in some way, formed a small audience watch the  
  
results, and perhaps help out once in a while...   
  
***  
  
"...and so Kuno told the sword to grant the pigtailed girl a  
  
wish." Ranma stated as he stared in frustration at the sword in his hands,  
  
not quite believing all of the trouble that he went through for seemingly  
  
nothing, "I tried wishing for the sword to cure my curse, and it buzzed at  
  
me saying that there was a conflict."   
  
"I see," Kasumi said, a thoughtful look upon her face. "If you  
  
wished yourself free of the curse, you would not be the pigtailed girl,  
  
and therefore the sword would not have granted the pigtailed girl a wish,  
  
forming a paradox. Oh my."   
  
Everyone stared briefly at Kasumi, who, for once, seemed to have  
  
made an excellent summation without being her normal oblivious self..   
  
"Serves the pervert right," Akane said, sipping her tea and trying  
  
to keep her anger in. "Honestly, the way you acted around Kuno..."   
  
"Hey! It's not my fault! You see what it's like with a curse like  
  
this, and see how well you cope!" Protested Ranma. "Geez, I got girls  
  
coming onto me in my boy-form, guys coming onto me in my girl-form, and  
  
nobody listens to me in either form!"   
  
"Humph," continued Akane, not acknowledging Ranma's point. "You're  
  
always getting yourself into these problems, Ranma, and it's always your  
  
fault. Pervert."  
  
"Airen!"   
  
"Ranchan!"   
  
As soon as he heard those voices, Ranma's head slumped in defeat.   
  
It couldn't be happening again, not again. Why was it that everytime  
  
there was a chance, even the slightest one, something would happen to make  
  
it go wrong? And now Akane would take out her mallet and... "Oh no."   
  
"Ranma! How could you invite them over!?" Akane flaired and managed  
  
to give the pigtailed boy a hurt look.   
  
"I...But...I..." Ranma started, then gave up. It wouldn't matter  
  
in the long run anyway.   
  
"Actually, sis, I gave them the option of buying an info service  
  
where I call them whenever Ranma's about to go off on an adventure or do  
  
something that might impact their relationship with him." Nabiki smirked  
  
from where she was sitting. "This qualified."   
  
Shampoo smiled cutely at Ranma, trying to make him look at her,  
  
"Airen should wish for strong wife who doesn't get in trouble."   
  
Ranma gulped a bit. If he did that, both Akane and Shampoo would  
  
probably be picked, probably in the worst way possible. That was a bad  
  
idea, a very, _very_ bad idea.   
  
"Hey, Ranchan, if you're gonna make a wish, why don't you wish to  
  
marry the fiancee that really loves you?" Ukyou smirked, knowing that  
  
neither Akane nor Shampoo could compete in that arena.   
  
Ranma looked up, that actually didn't sound too bad at all. He tried  
  
to think of what would be so bad about that one, but couldn't come up with a  
  
reason. It would make the best out of a bad situation.  
  
Nabiki huffed arrogantly, knowing that she had to head this off  
  
before her favourite meal ticket disappeared and Ukyou got her wish. The  
  
best way was to appeal to Ranma's best feature; his gullibility. "Oh, get it  
  
_over_ with, Saotome. There is no single thing that can solve all the  
  
problems _you've_ managed to accumulate. You _know_ that whatever you wish  
  
will just make your problems worse anyway. Besides, the wish was for 'the  
  
pigtailed girl. If you make that one, then get ready to marry Kuno, or one  
  
of those male friends of yours, or any number of 'Ranko's' admirers.  
  
Who knows how many men Uncle Saoatome and Daddy have promised thier  
  
daughters to. Why not just give it up to someone else?"  
  
Ranma winced at that and looked at the table. His mood had just  
  
gone from bad to worse. "Well, Kasumi?"  
  
"Ranma?" Kasumi asked confused at the question.   
  
"Everyone _else_ seems to have something to add, I just thought  
  
I'd give you an opportunity to throw in your bit as well, is all." Ranma's  
  
voice was bitter. Here he had something that could end his curse, and he  
  
couldn't get any help in figuring out how to do it.   
  
"Why would I do that, Ranma?" Kasumi asked as if she didn't  
  
understand.   
  
"BAKA, will you quit bothering my sister and GET IT OVER WITH!"  
  
Akane yelled, more than angry that he would consider consulting with  
  
everyone else instead of just talking to her about his wish.   
  
Ranma looked over at Akane, paused, and was just about to make  
  
his wish when Ukyou spoke up. "Hey, maybe Nabiki's got something there."   
  
"Excuse me," Nabiki looked startled, and worried at the same time.  
  
She hadn't given away something for free, had she? And worse yet,  
  
something that might help Ranma escape from her clutches?   
  
Ukyou smirked, having been thinking the problem through, and  
  
coming to the conclusion that Ranma was really blameless for just about  
  
everything that happened to and around him. She decided to go for another  
  
tactic that solved the problem without solving the problem. "Look, if you  
  
wish for a fix to any of your current problems, you get too many at once  
  
with any number of them conflicting with one another. Maybe you should turn  
  
your attention to what CAUSED all your problems in the first place. Your  
  
father."   
  
Elsewhere, a panda sneezed and felt this awful premonition of  
  
doom. If he was right, events were happening that would be detrimental to  
  
his health. Perhaps it was time for another training trip with Ranma. Say  
  
to Austrailia. He heard that a person could get lost in the outback for  
  
years at a time.  
  
Everyone looked startled at that, then the comments began.  
  
"Oh, right, maybe if his father had been rich or related to  
  
wealth," Nabiki snorted.   
  
"...more mature, more intelligent," said Kasumi, but in a very  
  
polite manner.   
  
"...and if he wasn't such a cowardly, freeloading, immoral wretch,"  
  
said Ukyou, thinking of her own treatment at the hands of Genma.   
  
"...and if even stronger fighter who could teach Airen much useful  
  
techniques, so Ranma even better and more powerful fighter," Shampoo said,  
  
clasping her hands together and looking at this wonderful vision in her  
  
mind.   
  
"That could have been cool," Ranma agreed. "I wish I did have a  
  
father like that..."   
  
"GRANTED!" said a strangely doubled voice that seemed to  
  
reverberate, almost sounding as though they were two separate ones,  
  
answered the group. One from the sword and the other that sounded as  
  
though it was coming from somewhere off to the side. The sword then faded  
  
away, it's purpose done until another found it.  
  
***  
  
"You're up!" the Toltiir smirked at the young man standing and  
  
looking on at the new timeline.   
  
"You're kidding, right? I mean, doing this is outside of every  
  
parameter that was set up for the bet"   
  
"Nope, you participated, and now you get to play. Think of it  
  
this way, you get to see what can happen without really destroying  
  
anything."   
  
The youngster fumed at that silently and left, muttering to  
  
himself, "One little mistake in creating a timeline and..."   
  
Toltiir chortled as hard as everyone else there already was, "Now  
  
for the fun part!"   
  
***  
  
Before anyone could say anything or protest Ranma's ill timed words  
  
and actions, a guy of about average height with two slashes that almost  
  
looked like a second set of eyebrows walked in out of a glowing hole in the  
  
air. "Hello, I've been elected to explain what's happened." he said aloud,  
  
and then muttered low to himself, "Mainly because everyone else is laughing  
  
so hard."  
  
"Oh my, a guest." Kasumi got up to get a tea set. This was  
  
something that was normal and that she could deal with.   
  
"Well," Nabiki munched on a rice cracker and looked this guy over,  
  
wondering at the potential for profit on this. "Are you here to kill  
  
Ranma and marry Akane, or kill Akane and marry Ranko, or marry both Akane  
  
and Ranko?"  
  
"No, I'm..."   
  
"Here to challenge Airen because he best in world?"   
  
"Not at all, what..."   
  
"You were promised something by Genma and now you've come to  
  
collect."   
  
"That's not it at all..."   
  
"Let me guess, you're engaged to the Baka!!"   
  
"NOW CUT THAT OUT!!!" Screamed the enraged young man, desperately  
  
trying to calm himself, and smiling a bit because Kasumi chose that moment  
  
to pass him a cup of tea.   
  
"There now, I hope it isn't unpalatable." Kasumi commented while  
  
she presented the tray of rice cakes.   
  
Grey cleared his throat, "No, in fact I rather like it. What  
  
blend is this tea?"   
  
"Oh, it's a Darjeeling from India."   
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Now I'm sure that's all rather  
  
interesting, but how about we get back on the subject. You were here to  
  
explain something to us?"   
  
Grey blushed, "Ahh...Right."   
  
He stood up. "Actually, Saotome Ranma, this is your life!" Grey  
  
pointed to the wall where images began to appear. Indicating a picture of  
  
Genma entering a house, Grey also pointed out the woman hiding behind a  
  
tree.   
  
"Who's that?"   
  
"Your mother, Saotome Nodoka!" Grey smiled, revealing fangs. "What  
  
you're seeing here is your father cheating on your mother yet again. She  
  
managed to trace him to this house in Kyoto, and decided that enough was  
  
enough. Not willing to take the life of her husband, but tired of Genma  
  
cheating on her, she decides to GET EVEN!"   
  
Ukyou blinked at the house in the image. It couldn't be...if that  
  
house was...it meant that she was...No. That was impossible. It _HAD_ to  
  
be impossible.  
  
The image changed to the same woman at a party. It appeared to be  
  
a VERY posh social event with a mixture of foreigners as well as Japanese.   
  
Some of the people were recognisable to Nabiki from the history books  
  
since these people were financial giants and formulated the fiscal policies  
  
affecting the Home Islands.  
  
"So she goes to this party held in honour of the Prime Minister of  
  
Japan, hoping to meet someone who she could respect." Continued the Demon,  
  
"Your mother can't hold her drink very well, and got more than a little  
  
bit...well...to put it politely..."  
  
"Smashed," supplied Akane.   
  
"Tipsy," provided Nabiki.   
  
"Drunk?" Ranma squeaked.   
  
"Enter this fellow," Grey made a motion and the picture changed  
  
again.   
  
"That's that gaijin maniac super-villain, the Joker!" Nabiki  
  
exclaimed in wonder. It was the first time that the maniac had struck  
  
anywhere outside of the US, and the first time the Batman had ever shown  
  
himself in Japan. It had led to some speculation that the Dark Knight  
  
Detective was Japanese since he had talked with some of the government  
  
members after the incident without an accent. Given the way he had  
  
appeared, and later disappeared, there was also some speculation that he  
  
was a renegade Shinobi, who operated away from the Clans. "She was at  
  
_that_ party?"  
  
"Indeed," Grey flicked his wrist and the central picture changed  
  
again. It now showed a man and a woman, stripped bare and who's eyes were  
  
slightly glazed, being thrown into a broom closet. The door to said  
  
closet being sealed with Joker Glue immediately thereafter.   
  
"Oh my," Kasumi covered her mouth with one hand, slightly  
  
distressed at the sight before her. "How long were they stuck there?"   
  
Grey grew a bit uncomfortable at Kasumi's blush. "A little over  
  
six hours. During that time, Ranma was...well...conceived."   
  
"Well, Ranchan," Ukyou nudged the apparently paralysed Ranma in an  
  
effort to forget her own dark thoughts. "I always knew you couldn't be  
  
related to that damn panda."  
  
"So who is his daddy?" Nabiki took a deep drink of her own tea,  
  
almost smirking at how messed up the wish was making Ranma's life.   
  
"This man." Grey again changed the image, revealing a very  
  
well-dressed young man standing in front of a recognizable corporate logo.   
  
SPTHHHHHTHHHHHH Nabiki drenched one wall with tea and  
  
immediately started a coughing fit.   
  
/Wonderful! I loved causing that reaction./ the Demon smirked to  
  
himself.   
  
"Wayne Enterprises?" Ukyou thought about it. "Oh, yeah, I've heard  
  
of them. One of the top 100 international megacorps, aren't they?"   
  
Nabiki was continuing to cough, her eyes tearing up, thinking  
  
about what she had given up, the MILLIONS that could have been hers if she  
  
had only taken Ranma as her fiance that first day.   
  
"Ah, Shampoo hear about them. They own mining company near  
  
village."   
  
"Yes, and Bruce Wayne has just discovered evidence that his son is  
  
alive and well and living in Nerima Japan."   
  
Nabiki managed to stop coughing but was now looking at Ranma as if  
  
he had grown horns. That this uneducated, lazy, obnoxious, jackass was  
  
now the heir to a financial fortune measured in...in...Nabiki had to think  
  
about how much he would be worth...  
  
"There's more, but you'll find that out after you go to live with  
  
your father." The image changed again.   
  
"Such a big house," Kasumi exclaimed pleased and excited. It must  
  
take a lot of time to clean. Who knew what wonderful new things could be  
  
found? And the kitchen that must be in such a house...   
  
"That place bigger than entire village!" Shampoo blinked in  
  
surprise. The concept of so much land for one house was alien to her, but  
  
it didn't stop her from thinking of one thing. "Airen could invite entire  
  
village over for wedding."  
  
Akane was still alternating between staring at the pictures, the  
  
guest, and Ranma. If he was willing to flirt with so many floozies now,  
  
who knew how many he would be with so much at his disposal. Her anger,  
  
already at a slow burn, began to grow hotter.  
  
"Damn, sugar. Do you think Wayne Enterprises would be interested  
  
in a merger with a little okonomiyaki shop? I've got some ideas for  
  
advertising..."   
  
Nabiki looked at the house, the helicopter landing field, the car  
  
in front of it, the various other buildings in the background. A quick  
  
estimate of the total value caused her eyes to roll up in the back of her  
  
head. Followed immediately thereafter by a crunch as her head impacted the  
  
little tray of rice cakes in front of her.   
  
"Sorry, I couldn't stay longer, but the Rival Relief Office keeps  
  
me on short notice and I don't exist in this particular timeline anyway."  
  
Grey smiled at Kasumi and handed a business card to Ukyou. He wished he  
  
could stay longer, That girl was cetainly worth looking at. Waving, he  
  
walked towards a wall and, quite abruptly, vanished.   
  
"Grey. Demon, fourth class, not affiliated with Hell. Rival Relief  
  
Office, Asgard." Ukyou blinked as she read the Meishi. "It lists a pager  
  
number for emergencies?"  
  
"Ranma...you..." Akane began to get angry at Ranma for screwing up  
  
everything once again, especially with Ukyou now hanging onto him and  
  
discussing all her plans for expanding her business. "You're not even pure  
  
Japanese!!! YOU BAKA!"   
  
Nabiki's eyes snapped open. That's right. Akane wasn't too fond of  
  
Ranma, and in many ways was too traditional to consider marrying an "Ai no  
  
ko." And the same thing held true for Kasumi! Images of bags of money  
  
flying away from her seemed to fill the air. There had to be something  
  
that she could do, and it had to be quick.   
  
***  
  
In an area just outside the normal parameters of the space-time  
  
continuum...   
  
Grey reappeared and walked up to the small crowd of beings looking  
  
at the timeline. "So what happens?"   
  
"Ah," Toltiir smirked. "Look at what happens when Ranma discovers  
  
Bruce Wayne's 'hobby' and decides to indulge himself as well..."   
  
"Ah," Bast purred. "Look at what happens when Ranma meets Catwoman  
  
for the first time!"   
  
"Heh," laughed Loki. "Look at poor Ranma trying to explain how  
  
Spatgirl and Chinagirl ended up at the mansion."   
  
"Akane must care on some level," pointed out Susano. "Look at her  
  
trying to get to Stately Wayne Manor."   
  
"Nabiki's already there and is explaining to Bruce about how Ranma  
  
has to marry a Tendo." Isis shook her head.   
  
"Look at Genma trying to sneak in and getting run off again."   
  
"What's Ryouga doing in Gotham City? Oh, lost and looking for  
  
Akane again."   
  
"Oh my."   
  
Everyone's heads snapped up at the unexpected voice and they turned  
  
to see Kasumi standing behind them. She held up a familiar looking business  
  
card. "I just wanted to get hold of my sisters, and I thought this was an  
  
emergency..."  
  
"Call forwarding," groaned Toltiir as he looked over at Grey who  
  
was now blushing at Kasumi's presence. The kid managed to screw up again,  
  
permitting a mortal to see what was happening, before it happened.  
  
Kasumi let a little sad look pass over her face. "You know, I wish  
  
that I could help..."   
  
Toltiir laughed. Perfect. This was a way to get rid of her, add  
  
some chaos and disruption, and make her be more than totally useless.  
  
"GRANTED!"  
  
Grey whirled towards Toltiir when Kasumi vanished, "HEY!!! SHE  
  
WAS HERE TO SEE ME NOT YOU!!!"   
  
Toltiir grinned, "Then you're going to have to follow her, won't  
  
you?"   
  
Grumbling, Grey walked off to where Toltiir had sent Kasumi into  
  
the timeline...   
  
Loki grinned, "Nice bit of manipulation shorty, but instead of  
  
looking at different sections that interest us in particular, lets take a  
  
look at how things turn out. After all, it's only a century or two of  
  
entertainment, and then we can watch the reruns."   
  
The remaining Deities smirked and sat down to watch the fun.   
  
***  
  
Alfred Pennyworth, Foremost butler in the world, brought up in the  
  
old school of how to keep the master happy in every way, trained never to  
  
show surprise and to hold in his emotions as any proper Englishman, stated  
  
his worry over the upcoming changes to the household. "Are you sure this  
  
is the proper thing to do, Master Bruce. After all, the lad has already  
  
made quite a name for himself, and if any of these activities follow him  
  
here there could be some unwanted scrutiny towards the affairs here at  
  
Wayne Manor."   
  
Bruce Wayne, dilettante playboy, acknowledge womaniser, layabout,  
  
and generous business person smirked as he looked over the file on his  
  
son, Saotome Ranma, or as he would be called in America, Ranma Saotome.  
  
Admittedly the boy was a fighter, having spent many years training in  
  
various places and in numerous Martial Arts, including some of the places  
  
that he had trained himself. The boy had already surpassed him in so many  
  
areas at such a young age, easily being the equal of Bruce in the pure skill  
  
of the Arts. No doubt the young man could teach Bruce many tricks, but he  
  
still had a long way to go, especially on a social level.  
  
What Alfred had been refering to, however, was that Ranma was linked  
  
in many incidents, having made the newspapers several times in both Japan  
  
and China. One of the ones that stood out was that apparently Ranma had  
  
several suitors, all of whom wanted to marry him, despite the fact that  
  
they knew him to be virtually penniless. It appeared, from all the reports  
  
that he had been able to get from his people, that the girls and people who  
  
surrounded his son were the cause of most of his troubles. He chuckled a  
  
bit. "I'm sure that he will be fine Alfred. Besides, when he comes here,  
  
such activities will seem to be normal, and the son of a rich socialite  
  
millionaire, sewing a few wild oats which his father has to take care of  
  
now and then will make a lot more people ignore what goes on here rather  
  
than attract attention."   
  
Tim heard all of this from the doorway. "I guess you won't want  
  
me around anymore then."   
  
Bruce's chair whirled around at that, "What do you mean by that  
  
Tim?"   
  
"Well, with your son coming, I wouldn't think there would be any  
  
room around here for me."   
  
Bruce frowned, "What gave you that idea. If anything, he would be  
  
more like an older brother to you, just like Dick. I already consider you  
  
one of my sons."   
  
Tim blinked. "You mean that?"   
  
Bruce nodded slightly. "Besides, what would I do without Robin?"   
  
Tim Drake jumped happier than ever, "Yeah!"   
  
"But as of right now," Bruce continued in his command voice, "You  
  
have some training to do with Batgirl in the Simulation area. Get to it."   
  
Tim nodded and then went to get his uniform. The one thing he  
  
was most proud of.   
  
"Alfred, make arrangements to have a company jet ready to take off  
  
for Tokyo, Japan in 30 hours. And pack suitcases for Barbara and Tim. I  
  
want them to accompany me." Bruce said as he pulled on his cowl and went  
  
towards the Batmobile.  
  
"Of course sir. And happy hunting." Alfred said as he watched  
  
Batman take off into the night. Cleaning up, he looked over the folder on  
  
the young man coming to live here. After all as a Gentleman's gentleman,  
  
it was required that he know the complete life story of his employers, and  
  
as such had to be able and willing to help whenever and wherever possible.   
  
And it was apparent that this young man would need tutoring in a proper  
  
language. Ranma's English marks were not all that good, despite his  
  
having travelled to countries where the language was necessary.   
  
He stopped suddenly and reread the passage to make sure that it  
  
was correct. "Oh my. This may cause a problem in making arrangements for  
  
the young master. I wonder if Miss Barbara will be doing anything  
  
tommorow. She may be the best one to ask how to properly prepare his  
  
chambers and to which school he should be sent to."   
  
He started back up the stairs to the Manor proper, taking the  
  
silver tea service with him. "Master Timothy will be in for a rather large  
  
surprise when he finds out about Ranma's abilities. I do so hope he will  
  
not be rude about it."   
  
***  
  
Nabiki was dazed, looking over the books that she had. Ranma  
  
would leave. There was no question of that in her mind, especially since  
  
Genma no longer had a hold on Ranma. Ranma could now declare all the  
  
engagements made on his behalf by Genma null and void. She would loose  
  
_BILLIONS OF YEN_ because her sister was so insistent on _not_ marrying  
  
Ranma.  
  
Nabiki opened up her ledgers and took a look at the amount that she  
  
had stashed away. If she was careful, she would be able to afford a  
  
fairly good apartment, enough for her to finish high school and complete  
  
an American university program. And if Nabiki just happened to be in Gotham  
  
City, where she could claim her families honour would be ruined since  
  
Ranma was assumed to have been Genma's son...Well if Akane didn't want  
  
him, then she would marry him.   
  
Now, it was just a matter of making some arrangement with people  
  
she knew and checking for apartments over the Internet...   
  
***  
  
Ukyou had a couple of problems to contend with because of what  
  
Grey had shown her at the Tendos.   
  
The first dealt with Ranma. If everything went right for him,  
  
then he would be moving with his natural father to America, leaving  
  
everything he knew, and all his problems behind him. He would be leaving  
  
her. Again.   
  
She wasn't about to allow that.   
  
Already, she had packed up almost everything that she needed, with  
  
only the large items left to go. The big question now was should she sell  
  
her restaurant, rent it out to someone to operate, or make it into one  
  
shop in a chain? She had enough money to get there, and enough money to  
  
operate for a while, but not forever, and it was a lot harder to buy land  
  
in Japan than it looked. If she sold her restaurant, the center of her  
  
life, would she ever be able to regain it?   
  
Was she willing to regain it?   
  
Because if she left for America, and if she was to acknowledge who  
  
Ranma really was, then it was time that she should acknowledge whose  
  
daughter she could really be.   
  
Ukyou shuddered, trying hard to erase the memory of seeing HER  
  
house, HER home, as the one Genma entered for his little affair. To be  
  
related to that lazy, no-good, cowardly furball would be a nightmare come  
  
true. In her dreams, she had always taken Ranma AWAY from that panda. If  
  
she was related to him by blood...   
  
That was too scary a thought to contemplate.   
  
At that moment, someone walked in through the door, and it wasn't a  
  
person she was expecting to see. "Hello Shampoo. What do you want?"   
  
Shampoo came up to the counter, in a rather dejected state, "Great  
  
Grandmother say Shampoo no can go to America. Say Wayne-san and any him  
  
children not bound by laws. Shampoo no care! Shampoo want Airen."   
  
Ukyou shook her head. "Well, what are you going to do then? You  
  
don't expect me to help do you?"   
  
Shampoo looked up, even more dejected than before. "Shampoo not  
  
know what to do. Shampoo no want to disobey great grandmother, but also  
  
cannot give up Airen. Am not expecting spatula-girl to help, but wish  
  
to know if know solution. Shampoo willing to help if want."   
  
Ukyou grimaced. It was hard enough for her to stay mad at  
  
everyone, even harder to deny the feelings of others, but she had to. It  
  
was for Ranma's own good. She was the one who deserved him, the one who  
  
gave up the most, the one...the...one...../Oh to heck with it all!/  
  
"Shampoo, what if the two of us just happen to apply for school in  
  
America, say in Gotham City. We both have experience with restaurants,  
  
and we _could_ open a konzern in that city..."   
  
Shampoo's face lit up as Ukyou started to make a few Okonomiyaki,  
  
"Aiya!! Shampoo understand! We help other and be close to Ranma!   
  
Shampoo willing, but if do, must agree Ranma make choice, not us."   
  
Ukyou winked, "Well sugar, I think we should talk about this quite  
  
a bit. After all, as partners, we should plan for contingencies, and for  
  
what may happen to Ranma. We both can't take off from the restaurant at the  
  
same time, and if we want Ranma to be better, we need to leave him along with  
  
his father more. What we should do now is dis..."   
  
***  
  
The Nekohanten was closed to the public, something that had  
  
happened many times before and would doubtlessly happen again. Despite  
  
being one of the best places in Nerima to eat, anyone in the know knew  
  
that it was a place frequented by Ranma, and therefore subject to the  
  
unusual. It was actually expected.   
  
Inside, an older woman named known as Cologne sighed and smoked her  
  
pipe calmly, wondering at this revelation that came from divine sources. It  
  
was not hard to imagine that Ranma could be Wayne's offspring. Quite the  
  
opposite really. Now that she knew this fact, so much that had been a  
  
mystery made sense. And there was so much more that she could end up  
  
teaching the boy since he had as much potential as his father. If Ranma  
  
asked, which was doubtful considering the many things that she had done to  
  
him in the past. Ranma would learn a lot from his natural father, however,  
  
and the boy was worthy of taking over his fathers role in the world.  
  
She snorted suddenly, as if Wayne was really fooling anyone with his  
  
act. Anyone who knew him, who trained with him, would be able to recognise  
  
him instantly. His way was too obvious to anyone who was observant, such as  
  
all of his teachers.  
  
Hoping down from her perch, she went over to a table and poured  
  
herself some wine. Not the Sake which the Japanese numbed their senses  
  
with, but a proper Mongolian red whose body was much richer and more  
  
delicate than anything suited to the Japanese palate. Besides, it was  
  
time to reflect, celebrate, and give up at the same time, and what better  
  
way than in mankind's oldest tradition, the toast, even if it was to  
  
oneself.   
  
She raised her glass of warmed wine into the air, appreciating  
  
it's colour, "Here's to you Ranma, and to your father, Bruce Wayne. May  
  
you find the peace you desire, and the family you need. May the sins of  
  
the past be eased, and the safety and the future of the planet be  
  
bettered. And may the Knight of Darkness teach the Knight of Confusion."   
  
As she drank, the wine burning it's way down to an appropriately  
  
empty stomach, she thought of all the new adventures that Ranma would be  
  
having, and all of the villains that would be in for a shock as Batman's  
  
son...eh...child, went into his fathers line of work.   
  
***  
  
"Nightwing."   
  
Nightwing didn't turn from his task as he acknowledge the other  
  
person on the roof with him. "Batman."   
  
"I'll need you to watch over things for a few days, perhaps as  
  
long as a week." came the gravelly voice.   
  
The young man with the long pigtail smiled grimly, "Where."   
  
Batman smiled slightly, "Japan, I'm bringing your younger brother  
  
home."   
  
Nightwing didn't turn his eyes away from his target, he had been  
  
too well trained for that, but he did stiffen. There wasn't any point in  
  
asking questions however, especially since Batman was long gone. Although  
  
he and the others had acquired that ability as well, it was annoying when  
  
it was applied to himself.   
  
***  
  
Batgirl smiled at the young man in front of her, practising the  
  
same manoeuvres that she had been forced to do so long ago. "So, how's  
  
school going?"   
  
Robin huffed, "Aww. It's OK, I guess. I still can't understand  
  
that stuff on Civil Government, I mean, WE break the law every day, don't  
  
we?"   
  
The redhead rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell  
  
you. We don't break the law, we may bend it a little, but we don't break  
  
it."   
  
"Yeah, right. Tell me another one."   
  
Batgirl fumed a bit and then turned up the TASER trainer up a  
  
couple of levels. "I admit what we do tends to intimidate some of the  
  
creeps, but then it's better to intimidate them, put the scare of  
  
superstition into them, rather than let them off the hook. Our guises,  
  
the martial abilities that we train in, the knowledge of our bodies that  
  
allows us to seem to be 'supernatural' or 'super-powered' are our  
  
advantages."   
  
"Huh." Robin replied as he avoided a needle to his back, "I  
  
suppose the fact that none of us never seem to die adds to the illusion."   
  
"Given the number of times Batman has been presumed dead from one  
  
threat or another, or the fact that we always seem to escape does lend  
  
itself to the illusion."   
  
"Well, I hope my new big brother won't be this much of a  
  
'practicer.' I want to do something, like take some villains or something  
  
out."   
  
Batgirl, also known as Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the  
  
Commissioner of Police of Gotham City, called a halt to the practice.   
  
"Look, I know you want to do everything right away, but when Ranma  
  
arrives, he's not going to be able to know about this immediately. I don't  
  
want you to tell him about the cave, about what we do in our spare time, or  
  
what dangers we face."  
  
Adjusting the controls to try and trap the young man, she continued,  
  
"He's already going to be facing certain...challenges, this being a  
  
completely new country and all. It's going to take a while for him to be  
  
able to speak English, get used to America, and relaxing for the first time.  
  
Ranma hasn't had the easiest of lives you know, and we don't want to scare  
  
him off."  
  
Robin shook his head, "His dad's the greatest guy on earth, and  
  
you say he might be scared off? Get off it, he's gonna love doing this as  
  
much as I do."   
  
Barbara groaned, stopped the simulator, grabbed the boy by the arm,  
  
and led him towards the main part of the cave.   
  
"HEY!"   
  
"You know, kid. I think it's time you learned how I became  
  
Batgirl. It all started when my dad was accused of being in league  
  
with..."   
  
***  
  
Nodoka was prepared to lose her son once more, perhaps  
  
permanently.   
  
Ranma's father was coming back to Japan, to reclaim his son as  
  
Genma failed to take care of him. Of the young man he had promised to  
  
make a Man Among Men. She had failed in her duty to her family by  
  
allowing Genma to take Ranma with him.   
  
Thanks to Bruce-kun's resources, she had managed to read up on all  
  
of the adventures and troubles that her son had been in since Genma had  
  
taken him away. The Neko-ken, all of the fiancees, the challengers, and  
  
the dangers. She had even read up on Jusenkyu, and the problems that had  
  
created for her son. After Bruce-kun took her son to America, she planned  
  
to regain her honour for failing so miserably.   
  
But there were some things that needed to be taken care of first.   
  
Mainly dealing with Saotome Genma. Dealing with the betrayal of her trust  
  
in him, and the way he had harmed her son. Most of all, dealing with a  
  
young girl named Ranko and her pet Panda.   
  
She could not hold Ranma to the promise made so long ago, but  
  
Genma would be held to it, and he would pay for the trivialities that he  
  
had made of their lives. He would pay for all of the broken promises, the  
  
pain and suffering, and for endangering her child without cause. He would  
  
fulfil his promise or she would chase him to the ends of the earth.   
  
Holding up her Katana and checking the surface, she decided that  
  
it's polish was complete. She placed it down and then powdered the  
  
length, knowing that it would dink it's fill of blood before her task was  
  
complete. Unless something happened, Genma would pay with his life.   
  
***  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Knightmare Begins Part Two

Ranma's Father   
  
The Start of the Knightmare...  
  
Part 2  
  
From the series, The Bet, initiated by Gregg Sharp, Metroanime@aol.com  
  
http://members.aol.com/greggsharp/index.html  
  
Original concept by Gregg Sharp under the name RANdom.  
  
Revised concept by Gregg Sharp by request  
  
Grey is copyright by ?  
  
A fan fiction based on Takahashi Rumiko's Manga and Video series, Ranma 1/2  
  
Saotome Ranma, Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Akane, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki, Kuonji Ukyou, Hibiki Ryouga, P-chan, Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno Tatewaki, Kuno Kodachi, are copyright 1987, 1999 by Takahashi Rumiko.   
  
Publishing rights:  
  
Japan:Shogakukan Inc. Tokyo  
  
Hong Kong:Jademan (Holdings) Ltd.  
  
North America:Viz Inc.  
  
Also based upon the Batman series created by Gil Kane  
  
Bruce Wayne, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Richard Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Catwoman, Selina Kyle, Joker, Two-face, and Timothy Drake are copyright 1936, 1999 by DC Comics, and Time-Warner Entertainment.   
  
Publishing rights:   
  
North America:Direct Current Comics  
  
By Jessica Samolson and Ichinohei Hitomi  
  
***  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
There were many words that could be used to describe the weather that covered the vast city on this day. Overcast, cloudy, or dulled would have been generous given the underlying feel of heaviness due to the moisture. Gloomy, dark, heavily weighing, or perhaps even frightening would have better described what people felt that day.  
  
However, none of that mattered to the foreigner that had just come off of a private plane only a few minutes before.  
  
Bruce Wayne, billionaire American industrialist whose various interest spanned the globe, looked at the very modern city that sprawled out before him. One place in a country that was as much his home as Gotham City was. It was here that he learned patience, calm, and gained an inkling of the true abilities the human mind and body had, if put to the test. Nihon had given him a sense of peace that he had been missing until he came here at Alfred's insistence.  
  
Bruce never found out what Alfred's reasons for sending here were, or how he was able to arrange so many things. He supposed it had to do with his past in the British Secret Service, but it would not explain how many contacts his butler/mentor had. There were times when he wondered how much of his life was dictated by the opportunities that Alfred had provided.  
  
Very few people would have indulged his varied interests as Alfred had, or given him the opportunity to come to Japan. Bruce was drawn to his chosen life like a moth to the flame despite being presented with his greatest challenge. A life as an ordinary person, without money, without special favours, and without everything that life could offer.  
  
He had grown into a strong, independent person here, and gained an appreciation for life once again. It was not from being in this city, or even from the others he had met in school. Instead it was in a place that seemed more ancient than could be accounted for. A place that seemed removed from time, and ageless. There, in that small dojo, Bruce had come to appreciate all the small things living had to offer. During that time, Bruce also earned the respect, and love, of the third man he had ever considered a father to him.  
  
Those idilyc days were not to last however.  
  
The mission that he had taken upon himself as a youth, to become the greatest of all crimefighters, caused him to eventually turn his back on the peace and solace that he had discovered. It was one of the saddest days in his life when Bruce had informed the Sensei that he had to leave. It pained him that the old man had never said a word against his leaving. If he had given even the slightest sign that he had wanted Bruce to stay with him history would have been much different. Bruce had cried privately that day, much like he had cried when his parents were killed so many years before. On that day, he died a second time.  
  
But even that paled in comparison with what had happened a few days later, when he met with the one woman in the world that he had fallen in love with. The one woman that he stilled loved with his entire soul.  
  
Masaki Nodoka.  
  
She was the daughter of his Sensei whom Bruce had met after one of his private practice sessions. At the time, he had just joined the Dojo, and was working extremely hard to learn all he would need in the shortest period of time possible. Bruce felt that if he failed to learn as fast as possible, another would suffer as he had, and his vow, and all of the honour that he had staked upon that vow, would be as naught.  
  
Nodoka started practising with her bokken, moving clearly, precisely, and practically, and using techniques that he had thought were the realm of fiction. This woman was not only a skilled martial artist, but she had a lot to teach him, if not the world. Then again, not many people still used swords, and no one that he knew of had her facility with them. He had asked her for lessons, and his fascination with her grew until they began to date.  
  
Few people outside of the Dojo knew who he was or where he was from, but they had accepted the foreign looking sixteen year old because of Nodoka, and the reputation he had. Of course, his life wasn't completely smooth. Although he had gained many friends, Bruce also succeeded in attracting a few rivals as well. Nodoka was highly sought after, not only because of her beauty, but that of her own line of descent from a family of the nobility. Having to fight almost every day on the way to and from school was not one of his most pleasant memories.  
  
It was also fortunate that he had gone under an adopted name while he was in Japan. After all, Bruce Wayne was a rich foreign idler who dabbled in the arts now and then while Tsukino Ran was considered the future heir of the Masaki Dojo. It wouldn't have been prudent to have Bruce Wayne winning fights, or the information being recorded somewhere, unless he wanted to be open about all of his abilities. As Ran, he had a reputation to keep as the best martial artist in the area.  
  
He still remembered that day from so long ago....  
  
Twenty years earlier...  
  
He was ready to leave, to continue training in order to start his chosen mission in life...  
  
...and he was so nervous about meeting with Nodoka that his palms were sweating.  
  
Bruce sighed, looking over all of the equipment and belongings that were here, from the case containing the swords that he had earned, to the small cabinet that contained mementos of the life he had led. Given how little he had come here with, it amazed him that he could collect so much in such a short time. It had only been five years, and he had been training for most of it, so how HAD he managed to buy so much?  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he went to the main hall of the house. Tonight would be the last time he saw Nodoka for a long time, perhaps even the rest of his life, and he dread telling her that. She wasn't the sort to be willing to disappear in the background, nor was she the type to let him face danger by himself. He had learned that the hard way.  
  
Of course, when it came to Nodoka, he had learned a lot of things the hard way, including to avoid her when she was angry for any reason. It really didn't do his reputation any good when he was forced to run from her practice swords. Few people outside of the Dojo knew how accurate she could be with them.  
  
Gulping a bit, he decided to check his wallet, knowing he'd need every yen he had. /If I wined and dined her, as people say, perhaps I can come out of this without any bruises. Fortunately, uncle Alfred makes sure that I have a good allowance./  
  
"Ran-kun, is something the matter?" a slightly musical voice called out to him.  
  
Bruce quickly put his wallet away, and looked towards the voice, and then took a few seconds to gape openly at his girlfriend. For some reason that he was unaware of, Nodoka had gone all out. Absolutely everything about her spoke of beauty, grace, and elegance. The dress she wore, the way her hair was styled, even the sparkle in her eyes.  
  
He looked down at himself, in his usual loose black pants and pull on top, and then back up. "Ahhh...Nodoka-chan, can you give me a few minutes?"  
  
Nodoka smirked quietly to herself as Ran walked quickly back towards his room. /You would think that he would get dressed up for once, especially given how nervous he's been for the past week. I know he's going to ask me tonight, and after the two of us get married, daddy can retire and Ran and I will take over the Dojo./  
  
Her eyes glittered even more as she thought of how lucky she was to find such a handsome young man. While others would have rejected him due to his mixed blood, it only made him seem more exotic to her. Ran was the perfect man for her. Skilled in the Art, strong, willing to fight and learn from her, and best yet, dedicated to protecting the reputation of her fathers dojo. It was no wonder her father looked at Ran as his heir.  
  
She knew about the private meeting that the two of them had a few days before, and had guessed that it would be about Ran asking her fathers permission to marry her. At least that was what it had _better_ have been about. If Ran didn't ask her to marry him tonight, there would be hell for him to pay until he did.  
  
It was at that moment that Ran came back into the room, his body defined by the well cut tuxedo that he wore. While you couldn't usually tell where the muscles were on a person, Nodoka could see the muscle definition on him, and his light walk was a clear indication of his fighting prowess. A fine catch indeed.  
  
Bruce gulped as he observed Nodoka smile in that way of hers that made him nervous. He _KNEW_ that smile meant trouble, especially since he had seen it several times before. Usually before she followed him on his little training sessions, or when she wanted something.  
  
Unconsciously he felt for his wallet and chequebook. It was either going to be a very expensive, or very long night. Probably both.  
  
***  
  
Bruce looked at Nodoka nervously, wondering what was going on in her mind. Up to now, the whole evening had been very strange and somewhat surreal. First the two of them being dressed up, then her not making a fuss when they went to the only fancy restaurant that he could easily afford, and finally no one bothering them, or coming at them and shouting for him to defend himself. No, he was dreaming. That had to be it.  
  
"Ran-kun, what's wrong?" Nodoka asked as she noted his nervousness, and him keep putting his hands into his lap. There had been so many opportunities for him to ask her, and he kept putting it off. To think that the best fighter of their generation was that scared of marriage was a little funny.  
  
Bruce gulped. This was it. He had to keep his voice steady, keep himself centred and calm, and most of all, watch out for her bokken. Although he had never seen how she did it, Nodoka had a habit of pulling that thing out, even when he was sure that it wasn't on her. "Nodoka-chan, I..I've got to tell you something very important. I've already discussed it with your father, and you should hear this from me."  
  
Nodoka's eyes lit up as she learned forward. This was it, the question that she had been waiting for him to ask for almost three years now. "Go on, Ran-chan."  
  
Bruce suddenly got a lot more nervous as she leaned forward. Her cleavage was now very noticeable, and that look of possessiveness in her eyes scared him. Whatever was going on in her head, it definitely wasn't about him leaving. "I...I...I...I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie after dinner."  
  
Nodoka closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair. Ran chickened out again, and it was going to take forever to get him to ask. If he didn't ask her during or after the movie, then she wasn't going to wait any longer. /I'll ask him myself, and if he doesn't reply right away, I'll drag him down to the records building myself. One way or another, Ran is going to marry _me_!/  
  
***  
  
It had been a great movie. Bruce wasn't sure where they had found it, but seeing the one feature length adventure of his favourite hero, 'The Grey Ghost' was great. The perfect way to top off an evening.  
  
Nodoka, on the other hand, was bored. She would have preferred to go to the romance film playing in the next theatre, but Ran took one look at the movie poster and bought the tickets before she could say a word. And from the looks of it, he had forgotten what he was going to ask her! "Ran-chan..."  
  
Bruce stopped, gulped, and looked at his girlfriend. She was annoyed, and he had forgotten to tell her about what he was going to do. "Nodoka-chan, I...I.."  
  
Nodoka huffed, "Tsukino Ran, I've been waiting all evening, and I've had it. Answer one question. Are. You. Going. To. Marry. Me?"  
  
Bruce continued on, not even realizing the question, except on the periphery of his awareness. "Well...You see...My training....I've got to...WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!"  
  
Nodoka grabbed the shoulders of her boyfriend who's eyes had widened to an almost unimaginable degree. "I said, 'Will you marry me?' It's a simple question with a simple answer. Yes or no."  
  
"I..I...I..."  
  
She grabbed him, and started pulling him towards home. In the morning she'd take him to the government offices and make sure that they were married. Besides, it was the best thing for both of them.  
  
Being forced to walk caused Bruce to stop stuttering. "Nodoka-chan. I can't marry you."  
  
Nodoka stopped, turned around, and glared at him. "WHAT!"  
  
Bruce gulped. "I'm going training. In China. And I'm not sure when, or if I'll be back. I'll try to come back as soon as possible, but..."  
  
He never got to finish the sentence since he ended up unconscious thanks to a bokken that came out of nowhere.  
  
Present Day...  
  
Nodoka frowned to herself as she remembered what Bruce-kun had said. If she hadn't been so quick to anger, so quick to try to forget, then she would never have married Genma. It had turned out the man had married her for her fathers properties and the money that they would bring. After a few years, Genma had succeeded in squandering several million yen.  
  
But that had not been the worst part.  
  
It had only been about a six months after her marriage when Bruce came back. It had barely been a year since he had left, and when he met her once more, did not know of the marriage. Bruce had come back from his training much earlier than expected, and with only one thing in his mind. Proposing.  
  
Seeing the pain on his face and in his eyes when she told him about Genma was the worst experience in her life.  
  
Now, after all these years, everything could finally be put right. Her child, Bruce's child would survive and live. He would take up the mantle that was meant for him, and take up his fathers business. Ranma would become the next teacher of her fathers school.  
  
She, of course, would not be there to see it.  
  
For the shame she had brought upon her family by marrying Genma and allowing him the freedom that she had, there was only one honourable recourse.  
  
The private elevator dinged and she saw Bruce entering with a young woman and a boy. Both of them had training in the martial arts, but failed at hiding it well. These would be two of Bruce's partners, Batgirl and Robin.  
  
Bruce was looking straight at the woman he loved and left the others with the bags, "Nodoka-chan. It's been so long."  
  
Nodoka gently touched Bruce's hand. "Yes, too long. We have much to talk about, and so little time to do so."  
  
Bruce led her to a room where they could have some privacy, "We have the rest of our lives together. Years to get to know one another again."  
  
"No Bruce-kun," Nodoka said in a small, sad voice. "We do not have much time together, and I must make sure that my son is well before I do what I have to."  
  
Bruce was becoming worried, starting to get what was on Nodoka's mind, and praying that he was wrong. She couldn't be contemplating Seppuku over that fool of a man she had married, could she? "Nodoka-chan, Ranma will have the best of everything as will you. You are the woman I love, the one I have always loved. Whatever is wrong, we will find a way to correct it."  
  
Nodoka smiled gently. Ran was still the same, so very honourable, and so strong. "Bruce-kun, there isn't anything that we can do to change what must be. Genma must be punished properly. He must face the sword, and I will find him no matter where he hides now. When he lies dead, then my time on Earth will be done."  
  
"There has to be another way, some manner of restitution. The man may not have any honour, but what was done to you was his fault. Your honour is clean, the clan and the school are clean. There is no need for Seppuku."  
  
"And the failure that I've been to our son? Bruce-kun there is only one way to redeem myself, and this is it." She said levelly and without emotion. "Would you deny me my honour?"  
  
Bruce kept his face dispassionate. He would have to come up with a way, any way, to stop her, but he couldn't figure out how. If he tried anything physically, it wouldn't help. He would have to think of something that she could do, redeem herself in her eyes in another way. "I will find another honourable means for you to regain your honour. Please, allow me a chance to do that."  
  
Nodoka nodded, and they began to discuss many things, including how to deal with their son and tell him the truth.  
  
The next day...  
  
It was a beautiful day. The skies were clear, the day was warm, and everything seemed almost right with the world. Today, Bruce would meet his son.  
  
Of course, anyone who was looking for millionaire Bruce Wayne would have hardly recognized him. Being back in Japan, and since he wanted to spend the day remembering his youth, Bruce dressed as he did when he was younger. A pair of soft black Chinese slippers, loose black pants, and a plain pull on top. Even his face had an animation that was missing when he was seen back in the States. Barbara and Tim couldn't believe the complete change that had come over the stern and unemotional man that they were familiar with.  
  
They also couldn't believe that Bruce had opted to take the bus and walk most of the way.  
  
As they approached the Tendo Dojo, Bruce said, "Are you ready for this Nodoka-chan?"  
  
Nodoka smiled back at Bruce. "I'm ready Ran-kun. It's been much too long, and given what I now know of how Genma has raised our son, it's time to set things right. I hope you're ready to meet little 'Ranko-chan'."  
  
Bruce raised one of his eyebrows, "Not even a day, and you're already calling me Ran again."  
  
She laughed cheerily, "Ran-kun, that's how I first knew you. To me, that's who you'll always be. I don't see Bruce Wayne when I look at you. The person I see is Tsukino Ran, the nervous, brave, and strong warrior."  
  
Behind them, Tim looked at Barbara. "Do you understand anything that's going on?"  
  
Barbara shook her head to try and clear it. "Not really."  
  
***  
  
Ranma was in his room, still trying to come to grips with the revelations of a few days ago. Still trying to come to grips with the fact that all of his engagements were cancelled, even the supposed one with Shampoo. The old ghoul had formally dissolved the kiss of marriage for which Mousse was eternally happy. For some reason, Ranma believed that it would only make her and Shampoo try harder. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. He wasn't ready to get married yet.  
  
Getting up, he decided to go down to the kitchen to get a snack, not really concentrating on anything. Everything was changing around him and while some of it was for the better, it was still disheartening. Ever since he got to the Dojo, he had a stability that he had never known before. And there were people, other than Genma, that he cared about.  
  
He frowned, did he really care about Genma? True, the man wasn't his real father, but he was the one who had raised him and thought him about the Art. Ranma decided he would always think of him as a father, even if he wasn't.  
  
"Oh, Hello Ranma-kun. Is there something I can help you with?" Kasumi's voice said.  
  
Looking up, he smiled at her, a genuine one. She was the only person who knew that hadn't treated him any differently. "Oh, I was only going to get a small snack, oneechan."  
  
Kasumi nodded, "You can have one of the nikkuman I'm making for when your mother comes by latter."  
  
Ranma's eyes bulged, and he rushed to the tap. "Mom's coming here? Today?"  
  
"Oh my. Your mother called yesterday and said she was going to be here with some guests today. I was so busy preparing that I forgot to tell you." Kasumi said apologetically.  
  
Ranko nodded her head, "It's alright Kasumi-oneechan."  
  
At that moment, someone knocked at the entrance, and a familiar voice called out. "Hello, is anyone home?"  
  
Kasumi looked around, seeing how much she still had to prepare. "Ranko-chan. Could you please answer that?"  
  
Ranko gulped and said, "OK."  
  
When she answered the door, she was surprised, "Hi, auntie Nodoka. How are you and who's this with ya."  
  
Nodoka frowned. She and Ran had agreed to let 'Ranko' deal with matters for a little while before they confronted her with their knowledge. She would never think of taking the life of her child for an accident that occurred while training, but it still angered her that Ranma had not told her of this before. That damned contract that Genma had pushed on her caused the both of them more grief than it was worth.  
  
"Ranko-chan, please be polite." She turned to introduce the people with her. "Tendo Ranko, I would like to introduce an old friend of mine, Tsukino Ran, and his friends from America, Barabara Gordon, and Timothy Drake."  
  
Ranko bowed to them and then said, "Please come in and be welcome in our house."  
  
Ran bowed back, "I am happy to meet you Tendo-san, and bid everyone in this house good tidings."  
  
Barbara and Tim also bowed, imitating Bruce. Although she spoke fluent Japanese, she decided to keep quiet. It was amazing to see Ranma in person however, despite being warned by Alfred on what to expect.  
  
After being introduced to Kasumi, they took seats at the table. Nodoka asked her usual question about Ranma and got her usual answer. Sighing she said, "I was hoping that he would be here instead of on another trip. Before Ran-chan goes back to America, I was hoping to introduce the two of them. He is the person I named Ranma after."  
  
Ranko perked up a bit, "You named Ranma after Ran-san?"  
  
Nodoka smiled at her daughter, "Yes, and since Ran-chan was my fathers choice for taking over the family dojo, I wanted to see how they would spar together."  
  
Ranko looked over at the older gentleman, who was dressed quite a bit like herself, although with western style clothing instead of Chinese. "So, you're a martial artist? How good are you?"  
  
Ran smiled mysteriously, "Quite good, young lady. I've trained in a lot of places, and can easily say that I've yet to be completely defeated. No matter what, I come back stronger than ever."  
  
The young girl snorted, "I bet ya can't take me on."  
  
Ran's smile widened, "No offence, Ranko. I don't think a girl who stays at home would be able to take on someone like me."  
  
Despite everything, Ranko said, "Oh yeah? I can take you on anyday. I've been practising the art my entire life, and I can't be beat when it counts."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"How about we spar a bit, and I'll show ya," Ranko said. No way was this old guy better than her. Hell, she was better than the old man and Happosai, and was also able to fight the ghoul to a standstill.  
  
Ran chuckled, "All right. Shall we go to the dojo?"  
  
Ranko snorted, "How 'bout we fight over the koi pond. That way the one who loses gets dunked."  
  
Nodoka's face took on a stern look. "Ranko, please watch your language."  
  
The girl blushed. "Ah..Sorry about that auntie Nodoka. I'll try to do better."  
  
Ran had already gone outside and was waiting for Ranko near the pond. "How many times do I have to dunk you?"  
  
Ranko smirked to herself. "Let's take it easy. We'll go until I put you in the pond once."  
  
Ran bowed to her and took up his stance, left hand open and a little way in front of his face and the right one down close to his waist, facing forwards. He started to slowly circle the pond.  
  
Ranko simply took off and leapt over the pond, expecting to land behind him and then do a foot sweep to make him fall in. She was amazed when he stopped moving, shifted his weight slightly, and used his foot to cause her to fall in herself. Coming up sputtering, she got on the other side of Ran. "OK, I underestimated ya once. It won't happen again."  
  
Taking it more cautiously, Ranko also began circle the pond, and at an unheard signal they both leapt above the water, striking and defending themselves at the same time, testing each others reactions and skills, and holding a lot back. She was surprised that he had managed to counter each of her blows. She also noticed that he was holding back a lot since his strikes contained very little power. "Come on, fight me. That's what we're doing."  
  
Ran's mouth formed a thin line. "I don't fight girls."  
  
Ranko's face flushed, "Hey, I'm just as good as any boy!"  
  
"Not from where I stand."  
  
Angered, Ranko decided to take the fight up a notch, attacking more and trying to get kicks and punches in. Unfortunately, Ran not only blocked everything she was throwing, he was looking bored. He wasn't even bothering to punch back even when he had the opportunity.  
  
/Arrghh! How do I fight this guy when he won't fight back?/ She thought to herself as she tried to punch at him again, /He ain't so tough, but he's slippery. I gotta put him into the pond./  
  
Try as she might however, Ran just evaded her blows, and in one evasion, she ended up dunked in the pond again.  
  
This went on five more times before Ran said, "Had enough yet?"  
  
"That's it! I ain't gonna take this!" Ranko said before she shot up out of the pond and used the Katsu Tenshin Amagurikan to strike at her fastest speed. Forcing him back, she noticed that the old guy was now taking her seriously. The fight remained even for five more minutes before she was finally able to force him into the pond. Unfortunately, it wasn't due to her own efforts since he had slipped on a wet rock.  
  
"Well, it looks like I was finally dunked," Ran said as he came out of the pond, a bit of laughter in his eyes, "I guess that this sparing match is over."  
  
He bowed and left her fuming in the yard. She wanted another match, and there wasn't a way to get one now. It was frustrating, it was angering. He was treating her like a little girl!  
  
"Wow, Bruce! I didn't know anyone could fight like that. I like her! Do ya think she'd be willing to come back ta Gotham with us, because I wouldn't mind dating her."  
  
Nodoka listened to the young boy sitting beside her on the porch talking to Ran and started to giggle slightly. Barbara, who had also heard, started herself, and soon both women were laughing hard, while Bruce had an eyebrow raised at the two of them. Nodoka was finally able to gasp, "Young man, I think you should talk to me. I am \her\ mother after all."  
  
Tim looked at her, and then back at the red headed girl fuming in the garden, going after the Panda that had just come in through the gate. "Cool! Do ya think she'd be willing to come back to America with us?"  
  
Barbara who was just calming down a little, broke off into further gales of laughter.  
  
"I think we may be able to persuade her, but let's talk about this later when everyone else arrives." Bruce told his young ward. Having tested his child's skill, he was pleased to note that Ranma had fierce will to survive and conquer. Some of his moves were sloppy in this form, but that could be improved upon. Perhaps he could impose upon Cologne to train Ranma further, especially since she was in the area.  
  
***  
  
Nabiki came home humming to herself, happy to have gotten a lot of the paperwork out of the way. It had been easy to arrange a transfer out of Furinkan given the abnormalities of the place, starting with the Head Master. The one stipulation that they had, her being able to complete the Juken at the appropriate time, was perfectly agreeable. If her plans didn't work out, then she would be able to come back home and complete her studies in a proper university.  
  
She had also succeeded in arranging the purchase of a house instead of an apartment, having seriously overestimated the amount that she would need. Nabiki would still be able to go to school, afford a proper home near the Wayne estate, and play the American stock market. She had a lot more purchasing power than she had imagined.  
  
By this time next week, she would be in Gotham city, ready to start pursuing two subjects at the same time. A degree in economics and Ranma Wayne. While the first was important to her future, it could wait until she got the object of her desire.  
  
Nabiki actually blushed at the thought of Ranma's body when she started to think of him in a romantic sense. She shook her head. /What am I thinking? Ranma making me blush? I'm only doing this in order to get control of a fortune, not to actually fall in love with the naive lug. All I am going to do is use the honour arrangement to get my foot in the door that's all. It isn't like I find Ranma handsome, honourable, nice, kind, generous, lovable, or any of those other adjectives. No, I'm the ice queen, not some simpering, love-sick little girl. No way, Tendo Nabiki is made of sterner stuff than that./  
  
When she opened the door, Nabiki was surprised to see Bruce Wayne sitting at her family table next to aunt Nodoka. "He..hello everyone. How was your day?"  
  
Ranko's face showed frustration, Mr. Panda was playing with his ball, Akane was smirking at Ranma, and Soun's face was a little serious. "Very well, Nabiki. I was just discussing matters of the art with Tsukino-san. It seems he was able to defeat Ranko-chan very easily earlier today."  
  
Nabiki blinked and looked at around. No, no one else about. "Um...Tsukino-san?"  
  
Akane's smiled, her voice oozing honey, "Oh, Nabiki-oneechan, I would like to introduce you to Tsukino Ran, the heir to the Masaki Dojo. It seems he didn't really find Ranko to be a challenge."  
  
"I would not say that Akane-san." Ran said then. "I am older than her and have more experience in the art than she would at her age."  
  
Nabiki blinked. That was Bruce Wayne sitting there. She recognized him from the research she did after the revelations about Ranma's past, so why was he pretending to be someone else? And how could a dilettante playboy be able to defeat someone who's whole life was martial arts? Something was wrong here and until she could figure it out, she'd play along. "I am afraid I've never heard of the Masaki dojo, could you please tell me about it?"  
  
Nodoka looked over at Nabiki, "The Masaki Dojo is my families school Nabiki. Father teaches many disciplines there ranging from open handed combat to the use of the sword. When Ran-chan was a teenager, he spent years learning, and became the schools best student. He's only become better over the years."  
  
Nabiki took this in and added it to the datum that she already had. What had everyone stated for that wish again? /Rich, mature, intelligent, not cowardly, freeloading, or immoral, and an even better fighter who could teach. Well, the particulars were being filled, but for Bruce Wayne to teach Ranma, it meant that he had to be an extremely good fighter who spent decades learning the art. How could Bruce Wayne be a fighter, and a lazy playboy at the same time?/  
  
"Don't tell me. You also do the training trip bit like Ranma-kun does. Disappearing all the time in the pursuit of the being the best in the art." Nabiki said lazily. Reaching for some tea, she continued. "I bet that you aren't much of a scholar either."  
  
"Well, I have managed to keep up, Nabiki-chan. Computers are good ways of studying." Ran said, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong. I can understand Ranma-kun not having the best marks in school knowing that he devotes so much of his time to other studies he considers just as, if not more important, than bookwork. After all, being a Sensei and protector requires a different type of knowledge from that learned in an academic setting." Nabiki said quietly as amazed looks appeared on the faces of everyone at the table, especially Ranko.  
  
She looked around at everyone, "Don't be so surprised. While I may try and keep his ego down now and then, I do respect Ranma. How many other people around here could take care of Happousai, or some of the other unusual things that show up? While Ranma may not have book smarts, he is the best person I know in his field of endeavour. There are times I regret that I gave up my chance to be with him."  
  
Soun coughed, "You mean you wish that you were engaged to Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki blushed a bit, looking at Akane. "I don't think I should answer that question. Besides, he's Akane's fiancé."  
  
Ran's right eyebrow twitched slightly. /As far as the reports I had, there were three official fiancées and one girl who wanted to be. Now I have to add another suitor to the list. What is it about Ranma that has so many girls after him despite not having any money?/  
  
His eyes glanced quickly towards Nodoka who was now talking with Nabiki about their son. Well, no matter how hard he tried, he had never figured out how the female mind worked. He had come close a few times, at least enough to catch the female criminals, but was never able to really bring it all together.  
  
Mr. Panda, or Saotome Genma was the only one who noticed the slight look towards Nodoka. He was familiar with Tsukino Ran, after all, there were times he had been compared to him, especially after his marriage. Ran was always the better warrior, the more honourable opponent, and the cleaner fighter. If he had beaten Ranma, then he was at least at his level of the art, possibly a bit better. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about it, especially since to do so would mean Nodoka would take his life with that sword.  
  
How he longed to fight and beat the man who was Nodoka's first love.  
  
For the next few hours, the talk disintegrated into the various arts that the people there practised, the pros and cons of each, and how different moves could be used or countered.  
  
It was time that Nabiki was using to put various small clues together.  
  
Bruce Wayne, billionaire, was known as an idle playboy, not really concentrating too much on anything other than his business and the various charities he sponsored. He partied hard, made contacts, and generally kept to himself for the most part. Wayne Manor, his families ancestral home, had hosted numerous charity functions over the years, and by official record, Bruce had gone to all of the right schools when growing up.  
  
That was completely at odds with the statement that as a teenager Bruce had studied for years at the Masaki Dojo. The man was obviously at masters level in the art since he had been able to beat Ranma, and he was able to talk about martial arts as an expert, even to the point of giving small demonstrations with his hands, which had the toughness of an experienced fighter. He spoke fluent Japanese, without an accent, and had more than a passing familiarity with Nodoka.  
  
She thought back again to what the Demon had shown; The party where the Joker showed up, and Batman coming after him so quickly. The way Batman didn't have an accent, and most of all, how he managed to get into and out of the country without being traced or noticed. Batman's home base was Gotham city as was Bruce Waynes. The devices that the Batman had cost lots of money. On the scale of millions. Given the number of enemies he had, Batman was well hidden. This indicated strong governmental or private backing.  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened slightly as she put it together, although she didn't say a word. Bruce had two wards, Richard Grayson and Timothy Drake. He was seen in the company of one of his employees quite often, the daughter of the city's police commissioner, Barbara Gordon. Batman had three partners, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl. /So, Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy is actually Batman. I think Gotham city is going to be quite exciting./  
  
***  
  
Supper that night was quite an event. Since Kasumi didn't have enough prepared, even with the extra shopping she did with Barbara and Tim, she had called Ukyou to deliver some of her restaurants specialities. What was unexpected was that both Shampoo and Ukyou had arrived with a feast, telling the others that they were trying to combine their talents in order to run a restaurant together when they were older.  
  
After the meal, everyone was relaxing and Ran looked at Nodoka. She nodded slightly. Taking that cue, he said, "Everyone, there is something we need to discuss. It affects a lot of people here, especially one person."  
  
Nabiki smirked. She knew what was coming, but how would Ranma explain his curse was the real question.  
  
"Although I was designated the heir of the Masaki Dojo, Nodoka and I have been talking, and have decided on a new heir. Someone who could better carry on the traditions of her fathers dojo, quite possibly throughout the world. This heir has been practising for many years, seen many troubles and sacrificed a lot in order to become the best of his generation." Bruce sipped his tea slowly, and then quickly tossed it at Ranko, "Isn't that right son?"  
  
Everyone but Nodoka and Barbara, were stunned at this action. A look of horror came across the face of Mr. Panda who was quickly trying to escape, only to be brought up short by a katana being held at it's throat. "Why, Genma, don't tell me that you are going to leave when we all have so much to discuss."  
  
Defeated, the panda came back in the room, looking at the blade held in his wife's hands.  
  
Ranma was looking at his mother, and at the man who had managed to beat him earlier in the day, "I...I mean...It's not what....You see..."  
  
Bruce chuckled, as Tim looked on, blinking slightly, his face getting an excited look. "It's OK son. Your mother and I know all about it."  
  
Ranma blinked and then stood up and faced Nodoka, saying calmly, "I am ready to commit Seppuku mother. It is obvious that I am not a man among men, and never could be."  
  
Nodoka smiled mysteriously. "My son, you do not need to commit Seppuku. The promise that was held has no meaning in this case. It is time for you to speak with your father while I take care of Genma."  
  
That was enough to start Ranma thinking again, if only slightly. "You mean Bruce Wayne is already in Japan?"  
  
Genma, Soun, Barbara, Nodoka and Bruce started. Bruce was the first to find his voice. "You mean you know? How did you find out that I was your father?"  
  
Ranma blinked hard and looked at Ran. "You're Bruce Wayne?"  
  
"Oh, a number of people know." Nabiki said calmly, sipping her tea as if nothing had happened. "We found out a few days ago, and were wondering when you'd be coming by. How long will it be before you take Ranma back to America with you?"  
  
This gave Bruce the opportunity to regain his composure. "How many others know?"  
  
Kasumi spoke up, "A small number of people. I don't think the Kuno's do, and I haven't told anyone myself. It would have been impolite."  
  
Soun took this opportunity to faint.  
  
***  
  
While Soun was being tended to by Kasumi, Ranma took the opportunity to gather his wits. He was still amazed that his mother knew about Jusenkyu, and more surprised that his natural father had heard of them as well. Shaking his head, he looked around the room at everyone there. Kasumi, Shampoo, and Ukyou were talking with each other, Akane had this angry look on her face, his mom and dad were talking over in a corner, or more like Nodoka was talking while Genma was gulping a lot, and Mr. Wayne was talking with Nabiki.  
  
"Tim is asking where he can get powers like yours, Ranma," Barbara said to the young man who was the focus of these events. "He likes people with super powers, like Superman and Supergirl, so he thinks it's cool that you have the power to shape change."  
  
Ranma looked over to the young man and then shook his head, "Please tell him that I don't think he'd like what it does to a person. It ain't a nice ability most of the time so I don't think he'd want 'em. No one would. It ain't called a curse for nuthin'."  
  
Barbara translated this for Tim, whose expression was shocked at that.  
  
"What? That's nut's! He's great as a fighter, an' with those powers, imagine the number of criminals he'd pound away." the boy said while he punched in demonstration. "I'd love to have 'em, and be able to hide while the Joker or Two-Face is looking for me."  
  
Barbara stared Tim down at the last sentence. "He said he'd love to have those abilities, especially if he could fight like that."  
  
Ranma looked at the boy, "Is he entirely sane? It's a pain shifting back and forth, feeling as if you're losing a part of yourself everytime. And he wants to have these 'abilities?'"  
  
Barbara sighed herself. "Well, his favourite hero is Batman, so being able to switch forms seems like some sort of super power to him."  
  
Ranma then smirked to himself, remembering his own youthful dreams of being a hero to hundreds, if not thousands of people. "Well, from the looks of it, I'm gonna end up living with Mr. Wayne, I mean father, soon, so I can train him in some things whenever he comes by. I will not, however, tell him how to get this damned curse."  
  
Barbara raised an eyebrow, "What's so bad about this curse?"  
  
Ranma looked at the older woman, and for the first time in his life saw not disgust, amazement, lust, or smug superiority. Barbara's eyes contained simple curiosity about why he was feeling that way. He grimaced slightly, "Gordan-san, I was brought up as a boy, a man among men, and men do not become women and enjoy it. How would you feel if you changed size and shape, sometimes without realizing it. How would you like being called a pervert, disgusting, or being without friends because of something that was not your fault. The change isn't painful, but the reactions of the people around you are."  
  
He intensified his voice, unknowingly echoing the same timber that Batman's held. "Everyone who finds out about this 'curse' thinks that it's the changing of your body that's the curse. It's not. Shampoo likes her cat form for some things, and she goes around in it at times. Pops...Genma likes being a panda, and usually spends most of the time that way. For another guy I know, he really thinks it's the change of bodies that's the curse, because people like to eat the animal form he turns into, while it's not being able to admit the truth."  
  
His eyes glinted and narrowed sharply, "The real curse about the change of gender is when other people know. No matter who they are, they think that you've lied to them, or betrayed them, especially if you're honest about it. They look upon you with disgust, fear, or pity, never willing to find out who you actually are. The curse for me is not the body I get, but the reactions of the people around me. Do you think I have any friends? Anyone I can actually be open with? I've got four girls after me as though I'm a prize to be won, boys after me for the same reason, and people who want to harm or kill me. I keep getting taken advantage of, people purposely not understanding me, or made to seem as though everything is my fault."  
  
Ranma leaned back and closed his eyes, dispelling the moment. "That is my curse, Gordon-san. I do not, and cannot, have any friends as such luxuries are reserved for those people who do not have the bonds of extreme honour and responsibility chaining them. I am alone, and probably always will be despite trying to have relationships with others."  
  
Barbara stared at the young man before her, not believing that he did not have even one friend. And yet, when she had looked into his eyes, she had seen the truth of it. While Bruce was a hard person, hiding his feelings most of the time, he still had time for friendship, and family. Unfortunately, it seems his son had never known either. Her heart went out to him, but she knew he would not take, or accept pity. Impulsively, the red headed girl grabbed the boys hand. "Ranma, as hard as it is to believe you do have friends, and family. Your father and mother both love you, and they want to be with you. Timothy admires you, and he's your younger brother, and you have an older one who will help you. And you have me. I am your friend, and I hope you might one day accept me as your older sister."  
  
Ranma was startled out of his non-emotional state. "Timothy...is...my brother? I have a brother? And you want to be my friend and my sister, not a finance?"  
  
Barbara smiled, "That's right Ranma. You do have people you can trust and love. People who, no matter what your body may look like, love you for who you are, what you are."  
  
Ranma shook his head slightly, not quite believing what she said, but hoping it was true.  
  
Noticing this, Barabara took her finger and stuck it in his chest just over his heart. "This is where you live Ranma. It's not what surrounds you, or what people want of you, it who you are inside that matters. You are not a prize to be won, or a person who is to be feared. You are an unique individual, who deserves to recognized on your merits, whether or not it's as a man or a woman."  
  
He looked into her eyes, and saw everything she said was true. He didn't have to fear her going after him, or pitying him. Her eyes contained only truth and friendship, without regard for the curse. For the first time in his life, Ranma believed in true, lasting friendship.  
  
Akane was grumbling as she observed everything that was going on around her. Her sisters were acting like nothing was wrong, the bimbo and the crossdresser were working together on some type of plot, and Ranma's real father was as much a fake as uncle Genma was. Imagine, lying and forcing Aunt Nodoka to lie for him.  
  
She looked towards Ranma and saw the warm smile he was giving that gaigin girl while she was touching his chest. /HOW DARE HE! NOT EVEN FIVE MINUTES TALKING WITH HER AND HE"S HOLDING HER HANDS!!!/  
  
Akane stood up, about to go over, and then saw his eyes. Usually Ranma's eyes were reserved, and told people that he was keeping himself back. This time, his eyes showed unreserved friendship. For the first time in his life, Ranma had left himself defenceless to another persons emotions, and the woman he was looking at wasn't her. She closed her eyes slowly and left the room, deciding she wouldn't let the anger she felt show. If this is what he wanted, then he was free of her. She would not stand in the way of his happiness.  
  
Going into her room, Akane looked around and saw her backpack, still packed as she never knew when she'd need it. She changed quickly, and then slipped out the window. There was a lot to think about, and perhaps by going on a training trip of her own, she could decide what to do. After all, Ranma wouldn't be leaving for a few days, and he would still want to say good-bye. She had some time.  
  
Enough time to decide if she really wanted to marry him.  
  
***  
  
Genma looked at the katana that was being held and cleaned in front of him, hardly hearing what Nodoka was saying. At the moment, he was reeling from the revelations that his son was not his son, that Ranma already knew that, and the promise of Seppuku would not be carried out. However, he was not off the hook, especially with the gleam that Nodoka had in her eyes as she polished the steel. "Nodoka-chan, there were good reasons for keeping the boy away from you."  
  
Nodoka continued polishing the blade, "Do you think that I would take my son's life because of a training accident? It is obvious that you do not know me very well at all Genma-san. The many years that you have visited other women, I could forget for a while. The crimes you committed and had Ranma commit for you, I cannot forgive. Despite what you have done, and how you have trained my child, he has become a man among men. You, however, have dishonoured me and my family too long. Tomorrow, you will regain the clans honour."  
  
Genma's eyes bulged a bit at that statement, and he grabbed a glass of water, pouring it over his head. Pulling out one of his magic signs, he commented, 'I'm just a simple panda.'  
  
Nodoka frowned at this display. "You refuse to hear anything that I have stated, and now you lie yet again. Very well, _Panda-chan_. You say that you are a panda, and such you will be. I will hold that statement to be true, and if you ever become human once more, then there will be no place on earth to protect you from my wrath. Saotome Genma is dead and has been dead for some time. I have no husband."  
  
Genma visibly relaxed until the katana came up below his neck. "Now _Panda-chan_, an exotic pet such as yourself is not allowed in the United States, and since we will not be here, there is only one place for such as yourself."  
  
Nodoka raised her voice, "Ran-chan, do you have your phone with you? I need to make a call."  
  
Nabiki smirked as Bruce pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Despite the way the two of them had been talking about business, they had been paying attention to the various small drama's going on about them. "There is no need for that aunt Nodoka. I called the zoo about an hour ago, and they will be here soon to take panda-chan to his new cage. With 'Ranko-chan' going to the states, our family can ill-afford to keep such an animal. Why soon he would eat us out of house and home and where would we be?"  
  
Bruce grinned and he went towards the panda. It was the perfect punishment, and the girl was one step ahead of all of them. "Well, I hope they have enough money to keep him. I think I'll donate enough for a proper cage."  
  
Nabiki smiled at Mr. Wayne as she also approached the black and white bear. "I would say they have enough money for that, especially since I told them that this panda likes to roam about. Given the numerous panda sightings in the neighbourhood and on the beach, the zoo is making a sealed exhibit area. And do you know that the fee they are paying is just enough to cover all the cost we have incurred since it was brought back from China?"  
  
"Really?" Bruce said in a light tone of voice, "As much as that?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yes, and after we fumigate, the house will smell so much nicer."  
  
"Tendo-san. When you finish school, would you consider joining Wayne Enterprises? I think that someone with your abilities will go far in our company."  
  
"Certainly, Wayne-san. I would consider such an offer an honour to accept."  
  
Nodoka smiled demurely as she kept the animal in his place with the katana as Bruce and Nabiki continued to find and remove all the mystic signs that panda-chan used to communicate.  
  
Ranma looked over towards his parents. His real parents as Genma was finally paying the price for all of his years of mischief. He was sad in a way, Genma had been the only parent he had known. Still, there were too many thing for which he could not forgive the old man. "At least this way no one else will suffer."  
  
Barbara looked quietly at the scene. "You are wrong about that. When everything is finished, your mother plans to take her life to atone for leaving you alone with him."  
  
Ranma shouted, "WHAT!!!"  
  
He got up and went towards his mother. "Mom, ya can't be serious! Killing yourself over him? He ain't worth it! Besides, how will I get to know ya if you don't stay alive."  
  
Nodoka frowned. Ranma obviously had not heard what they were saying, and there were some things that they needed to take care of. His manners for one. "Son, I value my families honour highly, and it has been stained by this panda."  
  
Ranma thought quickly, and then said formally, "How can an animal, which you have hardly had contact with, take your honour? Can such an animal be the cause of your death for feeding it's appetite? No, let the panda go to an appropriate place, and let yourself know your honour is intact."  
  
"Well said, my son. But honour is more than just this animal." Nodoka replied wondering at her son's probable rebutle. This would show how flexible he was.  
  
Ranma thought for a few seconds. "Mother, if you hold your honour and that of the family so dear, how can you let me not know that honour. I have been raised by this animal, and all I know of honour is from observing others. Will you teach me honour or should I continue to observe others in trying to attain it."  
  
Nodoka smiled at her son. "I will teach you the ways of honour my son. But be warned; there are many ways of honour, and some will not be pleasant. Do you have the strength and fortitude to train yourself properly? To protect others in spite of what it may do to yourself? Are you willing to put the well being of others before your own dreams?"  
  
Ranma bowed low, "I will endeavour to do so mother, if you will teach me."  
  
Nabiki looked at this in some wonder. Ranma actually knew the formal forms of Japanese culture. He wasn't the illiterate barbarian she always thought him. What else was he hiding from her? She then looked at the older woman. There was something in the way that was said...  
  
/Masaka! She knows!/ she thought to herself, trying hard to keep the surprise off of her face. /How long has she known? Of course! Why else would she allow Genma to take Ranma with a promise of making him 'a man among men?' She's known since the beginning that Bruce Wayne was Batman. If she grew up in a martial arts family, then there is no way she could not have known, especially since she knows how to use that blade, despite how much she tries to make it look like she doesn't. But why would she hide herself behind the veil of an incompetent housewife? And how could she support herself for this long given the prices in this country? Could Mr. Wayne have been supporting her all along, or is it something else?/  
  
More clues filtered into her head as Nabiki thought of other people who appeared at about the same time as the Batman, and her eyes opened slightly, /It couldn't be! No, it HAS to be. So that's what the Masaki Dojo does. Ranma is becoming more interesting all the time./  
  
The next day...  
  
The Magistrate watched as Nodoka placed the last document in front of him. Normally, this would have taken weeks, if not months, but he had cleared his schedule to handle this situation. An unusual occurrence, but he had orders from the highest level of the Diet, as well as some indication of what this meant by Those Who Carry And Follow His Will. Of course, given that the man beside this woman was the renowned Bruce Wayne, someone whose business concerns deeply affected the country, it was to be expected. Any chance to insure that this man had closer ties to the people of Japan was to be encouraged.  
  
In this case, it was the divorce of one Masaki Nodoka from Saotome Genma. From the stated documents, as well as the case privately presented to him before seeing these two, he would have granted the petition in any case. Genma had run off with the child, hiding and dishonouring both his family name and his wife's. Furthermore, evidence had been provided from an anonymous source that proved he was responsible for a large amount of the disorder and damage that had occurred in Nerima, even if he had not participated in the actual damage.  
  
Such a man was not one who was acceptable to proper society. Given the possible number of crimes the man may have been involved in, despite the fact that it would have been kept quiet due to family honour, the Magistrate had also issued an arrest warrant if he was ever seen. Something that the source said was not likely in the near future.  
  
"Masaki-san, having reviewed the petition as you have presented it, I find no reason to deny you your request, nor do I find reason to further punish you for your unfortunate association with this person. There will be no restrictions upon you or your actions, nor do I find you responsible for his crimes, as you were never involved." Magistrate Fujisawa stated. "If I may offer the apologies of the government, since, if we had known about this persons actions, we would have step in and much sooner."  
  
Nodoka bowed her head towards the Magistrate. "Fujisawa-sama, I thank you for your words, and for your consideration. I thank the government and yourself for your leniency in this matter. I will be travelling with my son to America for some time to allow what has happened not to affect my child. Given that none really know him, I hope that in future he may not suffer because of he who will not be mentioned."  
  
The Magistrate was impressed. He rose and gave a deep bow to this woman who was among the best of their people. This woman would be of the Nobility if the Americans still allowed it. "Masaki-san, I will help your son, should he ask it of me."  
  
Nodoka and Bruce also rose, bowed, and gave their goodbyes.  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked over the Tendo home where he had spent the last few months of his life.  
  
It was going to be strange leaving here. There were so many people he knew, loved, and cared about. /Hell, I even care about the Kuno's, not that I'd miss em. Even if they are supposed to be my enemies, they've been friends when I've needed em. I wonder what that makes me, where my worst enemies are also my best friends. Nabiki'd probably say I'm crazy./  
  
Sighing quietly, he went into Akane's room with the note he had written, and a small gift, he had wrapped. He'd tried to find her yesterday evening, but she wasn't around, and when he noticed that she had taken her backpack, he knew that she'd left. She wasn't going to be staying with friends this time, and for her to leave like that meant that she left him. He wouldn't even have a chance to say good-bye, or tell her how he felt about her. It still hurt.  
  
He went back to his room, picked up his backpack and took a last look. Except for some damage to the walls, there wasn't anything to say that he'd ever been here. For the first time in his life, Ranma realized what that meant.  
  
He realized that he wouldn't be coming back.   
  
Then again, he had a habit of leaving places behind him without being able to go back.   
  
Going outside, he saw that Kasumi was waiting for him. "Hi Onee...Kasumi. I..I guess that's it."  
  
Kasumi looked at Ranma and saw that he was holding back his emotions, holding back his feelings. She held out a large package for him. "Ranma-kun, I know how hard this is for you, but face it like the man that you are, the little brother that I love. I was thinking of the many things that have happened over the past year and made something for you, but you're not to open it until you get to America. Just be happy in whatever you do."  
  
Ranma took the package and then hugged Kasumi, not knowing what to say. He met Barbara at the gate and then took one last look back at the yard and the house. He now knew what it was to leave home behind forever.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"I'm okay, Barbara-chan. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Bruce looked at the woman next to him as they walked through the small park. "I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment to your family, Nodoka-chan."  
  
Nodoka stopped and looked at him carefully. "You aren't a disappointment Ran-chan. Everything that you've done in your life is a testament to that."  
  
Bruce turned his face to the ground. "Your father was counting on me to carry on the school, to carry on the honour of the Masaki clan and name, and I wasn't able to, and can't do that. I know he doesn't blame me, but I blame myself."  
  
Nodoka did something very uncharacteristic for a Japanese woman and held his face in her hand. "I know how you've helped others, and that is what is important. You have the spirit and dedication of a Samurai, and the determination never to see others hurt. How many people have you given jobs and hope to, the number of students that get mysterious grants and scholarships so that they can go to school? I am proud Ran-chan. Prouder of you than you can know or believe."  
  
Bruce turned away suddenly. "I am no Samurai, Nodoka-chan. There is a side of my life that you know nothing about, and the darkness that I am a part of. I have to tell you about it and when I do, you'll know why I am a disappointment."  
  
"Do you mean about the Batman?" Nodoka smiled softly. "I know that you have supported him through the years, and I have seen what he has done. Yes, he hides himself in the darkness and uses the techniques of the Ninja, but he is not one. He has great honour, and has made many sacrifices, most of all of the heart, for all that he believes in. He is Samurai, even if he does not feel himself to be one."  
  
Bruce raised an eyebrow at that and looked into her eyes. He saw in them that she knew, not only what he thought of himself, but who the Batman was. She knew the truth that he had never allowed himself to tell her. "Nodoka-chan..."  
  
She quieted him with a hand over his mouth. "Ran-chan, let us go to see my father immediately. He should know that I am seeing you again. And he should also know one other thing."  
  
"What?" Bruce asked.  
  
"That I need his approval. Bruce Wayne, known to me as Tsukino Ran, I have waited long enough. Will you marry me?"  
  
There was only one answer to that question. "Yes!"  
  
***  
  
Ranma was visibly peeved as he and Barbara travelled through the Ginza. "Com'on Barbara-chan. Do we have to do this?"  
  
Barbara smiled a small, mysteriously smug smile. "We do. After all, you do want to make the right impression on the people you'll be meeting."  
  
/What I wouldn't give for a fight right now./ he thought as they went past several clothing stores. Shopping was not one of his favourite activities, unless it had to do with food. "I have a suit already, can't we let it go at that?"  
  
The young redhead rolled her eyes. "Oh sure. You have a tuxedo with tails. The perfect wear...NOT! We're going to get you a whole new wardrobe, and one better suited to your station in life than those clothes you're wearing right now. and speak in English."  
  
"I not need so much clothes. This good." Ranma said as he pointed to his outfit.  
  
"It is not good enough. You're getting a set of clothes if I have to drag you into the store."  
  
A barely covered laugh interrupted them.  
  
"You too, Tim. You're not going anywhere without a couple of new suits either." Barbara said as she looked at the black haired young man that was snickering at his brothers misfortune.  
  
Tim sighed and looked at Ranma. "Ya might as well get used to it. She does things like this all the time."  
  
Ranma grunted. "It not fair."  
  
Suddenly, a thick cloud of smoke surrounded them and Barbara screamed as she felt her leg hit hard.  
  
"I don't think that you'll be doing any shopping." a voice said as Ranma grabbed both Tim and Barbara and leapt out of the smoke.  
  
People on the street were looking, running, and trying to get out of the way as a man, a Ninja, came out of the smoke. "I think the pain of the Rich Man's assistant will be enough of a warning for him. Boy, I don't know who you are, but stay out of my way. You show some skill, but not enough. Warn Wayne that he is in my Country again, and that this time, he will die."  
  
The Ninja disappeared in another cloud of smoke, as Tim started to reach behind him. "Barbara, are you OK?"  
  
Barbara tried to put some weight on her leg. and almost passed out from the pain. "No. I think it's broken."  
  
Ranma didn't say a word, as he lifted Barbara up and carried her as he and Tim started to run back towards the Wayne Enterprises building.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
